Memories Of My Nghtmares
by She'sADreamer95
Summary: Everyone thought they were perfect together, Tree Hill's newest 'Power Couple.' Peyton is crumbling under the weight of her abusive relationship with Ricky. Will Lucas be the one to save her this time?
1. Chapter 1

It started with name calling.

 _Bitch._

She'd defended Brooke after he'd labeled her a spoiled little rich girl who only cared about herself.

 _Whore._

She'd kissed Mouth on the cheek after yet another victory from the Ravens basketball team.

 _Slut._

She'd spent the night with Lucas after the psycho Derek attack. He hadn't even known her then.

The next day, it was always the same: He was sorry. He didn't know why he did the things he did. There would be flowers, days spent inside watching her favorite movies, the bed covered in rose petals.

He'd wrap his arms around her waist and whisper those three words, eight letters that every girl died to hear. To anyone who knew him, he was the kindest, gentlest man. Only behind closed doors did he become a monster.

He'd tricked her into believing he'd really changed, playing the _I'm so sorry card_ so many times that she instantly forgave him, even once declaring that they would be together forever.

 _He knows what he's doing, he doesn't 'lose control!'_

 _He hurts you on purpose._

 _Think about that: the man you love so much purposely hurts you, Peyton!_

She was stupid, she was selfish, she was a bitch. She felt like she was walking on eggshells, censoring everything she said to make sure that nothing made him angry. Eventually, she was 'purposely provoking him' whenever he seemed on the verge of getting physical.

She didn't know what the early warning signs should have been at the time. He was overwhelming, courting her with roses, charm and passion. But he was also so possessive, with a sort of strutting, stereotypical masculinity. He could be very crude about women, and she found herself constantly justifying him to family and friends.

How many times could a person apologize before you stopped believing them?


	2. Chapter 2

**If Lucas had met Peyton during their sophomore year instead of junior year. If the Psycho Derek attacks had happened during their junior year instead of senior year...**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nathan Scott loved to run.

It had all started when he was old enough to get some freedom, running had become his excuse to leave the house after a fight with his dad. He loved the challenge, the freedom of being able to go as far as he wanted. It was a great feeling, almost like a opiate high, but unlike a drug, it left him feeling completely clear headed.

He was pushing himself that morning, he may as well have been running a marathon with the amount of sweat dripping from his brow, but he kept going. The particular route he'd chosen would take him right past Peyton's house, a good three miles away from the apartment. He liked how quite her neighborhood was, he didn't have to worry about a lot of traffic.

And though he'd deny it if she ever asked, he wanted to check on her.

Peyton had been guarded since the day her mother died. After the funeral, she had withdrawn from everyone a little bit, becoming more guarded about her life. There had been a few mistakes, psycho Derek/Ian, but she'd learned to keep her doors locked since.

Which is why Nathan knew something was definitely wrong when he saw her front door wide open.

"Peyton?" He called, jogging up the driveway. "Peyton!"

Peyton closed her eyes and prayed she was dreaming. Nathan Scott was not standing in the doorway, shirtless and sweaty in all his glory, while she lay on the ground, dazed, with her boyfriend standing over her.

 _I treated Peyton pretty bad. She had every right to walk away. Okay, yeah, it was my fault. I screwed up. I just wish I had another chance._

"Peyton?"

No such luck. He was still there, and he crossed the room, kneeling down in front of her. He rested a hand on her knee, his eyes hardening as he took in her appearance.

"Peyton?" Nathan drew out. "What the hell is going on here? Are you okay?"

 _I'm sorry, that's a little played out._

 _Oh, and being with you isn't?_

"Nate..."

She was prepped with a thousand and one excuses, but she couldn't find her voice. She wasn't okay, she was far from it. She just hoped Nathan could see through all the lies.

"What happened?" He demanded, turning to face Ricky. His eyes narrowed. "I swear to god, if someone doesn't start talking right now..."

"She tripped." Ricky offered, forcing a smile. "And fell... I just got here... Are you okay, Peyt? Do you want me to get the first aid kit from your bathroom?"

 _Fell my ass._ Nathan thought.

Without warning, he grabbed the front of Ricky's shirt, yanking him forward.

"Nathan!"

"What did you do?" Nathan hissed, ignoring Peyton's weak attempt to calm him. "There is no way that she just tripped, and fell! Look at her! Does she _look_ okay to you?"

 _Still in denial?_

 _About what?_

 _Missing her. It's okay that you do._

The old Nathan Scott would have kicked Ricky's ass first and asked question later. But he wasn't who he used to be, he had his frail blonde friend to think about.

"It's alright." He muttered, shoving Ricky back. He moved back towards her.

"It's alright." He said again, easing her arm over his shoulder. "You're gonna be okay, Peyt. It's okay."

Without breaking stride, he moved towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Scott?"

"I'm going home." Nathan replied, tightening his grip on her. "Stay the hell away from her, man."

He let the door fall shut behind him and jogged back down the street with her in his arms.

Peyton remained silent, her head resting heavily against his shoulder. It was somewhat comforting, he'd held her like that a million times when they were together, she'd always felt safer when one of the Scott brothers was around.

 _I don't know anymore. This whole good guy thing is new to me. I guess I'll always have feelings for you, Peyton, but I owe it to Haley to be a better guy than I've been. I just don't wanna be the kind of guy that cheats on her._

 _Then don't be. Nathan, I'm proud of you, you know, standing up to your dad, being a good guy for Haley. You've turned into the guy I always knew you could be_.

"So..." He said, glancing down at her. "Wanna tell me what really happened, Sawyer?"


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Ricky ever hit her, his mother had been in the next room, watching TV.

He was so clever, so manipulative. He'd have her begging him not to leave her. Sometimes it was okay, she did what he wanted and just thought that it was the way things were meant to be. Peyton kept quiet, learning enough of his cues so she wouldn't set him off.

She thought she was happy.

 _We were horrible together!_

 _Yeah, I know, I was kinda hoping you forgot._

"Peyton?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to talk to me." Nathan said, taking the apartment steps two at a time. "What happened back there?"

Peyton opened her eyes and let out a long held-in sigh. She couldn't tell him anything, she knew him too well. He couldn't handle it.

 _I can describe Lucas in one word. Bastard._

Nathan Scott was known to overreact at even the smallest of things. Half of sophomore year was spent tormenting his brother, he'd threatened to beat the crap out of Chris Keller after he'd kissed Haley. He was a better person now, but during the rare occasions that he did get into a fight, he always came out on top.

"I fell." She announced, burrowing her face into his shoulder. "Ricky was just helping me up."

"You're lying." He accused. "Your cheek is starting to swell, Sawyer."

The door to his apartment had been left unlocked. He could just barely hear Haley over the music she was blasting. She was singing along, her voice an octave above the melody.

"Haley?"

"Nathan!" She called back eagerly, swinging the door open. "Hey, baby! How was your... Peyton?!"

Nathan laid Peyton down onto the couch before crossing the room again. He grabbed her hand without breaking stride and led her into their bedroom.

"What happened?" Haley demanded, easing herself down onto the bed. She felt sick, physically sick. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Nathan replied, dropping down next to her. "I was hoping you would. I mean, girls tell each other everything, right?"

 _Marriage is big. I don't know how you trust somebody for your whole life. I can't even date somebody with that escape hatch._

 _I don't know if it was so much about trusting Nathan, which I do, it was more about trusting myself._

"Can you get the first aid kit?" She asked, her hand wrapping around the door knob. "And a wash cloth, and maybe an ice pack."

He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Nathan knew Haley better than anyone, he knew how she acted when she got nervous, he knew when she was lying to him. She was definitely hiding something from him, they both were, and he was going to figure it out if it was the last thing he did.

Haley had known for a month.

 _Ricky and I were just goofing around, Hales. It was an accident._

 _I was playing baseball with Brooke... Never again._

 _I fell down the stairs._

"Peyton..." Haley muttered, dropping to her knees. She reached out to cup Peyton's cheek, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't say _'I told you so'_ right now, Hales." Peyton replied weakly. "I really don't need to hear that again."

"H. James-Scott!" A familiar voice sang. Brooke Davis waltzed into the room like she still owned the apartment. "Hey, girlie. Are you ready to shop till we drop- _Peyton_?!"

Her shopping date with Brooke! How could she have forgotten? The seventeen year old cheerleader had only been texting her every two hours to express her excitement.

"Oh my god!" Brooke dropped her bag, rushing to clutch her best friend's hand. "Peyton... He didn't... I swear to god, I'm gonna _kill_ the fucker!"

 _Can we be friends again?_

 _Sure._

"Language!" She responded, managing to smile. "B. Davis, I'm fine, okay? It's not as bad as it looks."

 _Like before?_

 _I don't think so... Like before is gone, Peyton_

Brooke had forgiven Peyton twice. The first time was easy, Lucas had out-sluted the both of them. The second time had been harder, Peyton finding out the sex tape, the psycho Derek/Ian attack, spending a week sleeping in Lucas's bed. They were better than they had been before, which is the only thing that was keeping Brooke from beating the shit out of her best friend herself.

 _I got your back._

 _Great. Just don't stick another knife in it._

"Brooke?" Nathan raised an eye brow, handing the first aid kit off to his wife. "Great. Now that the gang's all here, you can tell us what really happened."

Peyton looked from Brooke to Haley, silently begging. She'd suffered far worse after the two girls had learned her secret, a black eye, a sprained wrist, black and blue marks across her skin that had taken weeks to fade.

"Peyton?"

"I told you!" Peyton sat up and winced, wrapping her arms around her side. "I _fell_ , Nate! I'm _fine_! It was just an accident!"

"Leave. Her. Alone." Brooke snapped, her protective best friend instincts taking over. "I swear to god, Nate. Ask her one more question and I will end your existence."

He held his hands up in surrender. He'd known Brooke just as long as he had known Peyton, he knew exactly what she was capable of when it came down to the people she loved.

Hell, he was one of them.

Peyton winced again.

"She needs a doctor." Haley said. She grabbed the washcloth, wiping the blood from her friend's lip. "Girlie, I think you might have broken a rib."

"I think you're right."

 _Why do you even care anymore?_

 _Why do I care? Brooke this has been one of the worst years of my life, and I needed my best friend now more then ever, but you, you cut me out of your life because I was honest with you, when you were never ever honest with me!_

She stood up abruptly, letting the door fall shut behind her. This was _her_ fault


	4. Chapter 4

**One Year Ago**

"Brooke Davis." He greeted, brushing his hand across the small of her back. "Hey, girlie. I'm glad I ran into you. This is Ricky Hall, he just moved here."

"Brooke Davis." She replied, turning away from her reflection in the mirror and sticking her hand out. "Cheerleading captain and Class President. Welcome to Tree Hill."

Ricky smiled and kissed her knuckle. "Lovely to meet you, Miss. Davis."

He was cute, Brooke decided, but she'd sworn off new boys after her whirlwind, and all around epic fail of a relationship with Felix. That didn't mean she couldn't try to fix up a certain blonde, curly haired best friend of hers.

Speaking of the devil.

"Peyton!" Brooke sang, grabbing her arm and yanking her back. "Hi! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Umm, Brooke..." Peyton raised an eye brow. "You just saw me... I gave you a ride to school this morning."

Lucas laughed. "Peyton, this is Ricky. Ricky, this is Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's best friend, and fellow cheerleader. Ricky's our new forward."

"Oh." She smiled and held her hand out. "Hey, welcome to Tree Hill. You picked a pretty good school. They've got a kick ass basketball team."

"And super hot cheerleaders."

The two shared a look. As her best friend, and as her ex-boyfriend, Lucas and Peyton knew Brooke Penelope Davis all too well. The last time she'd tried to hook Peyton up, she'd been roofied. Lucas had almost broken the prick's jaw.

"Luke!" Brooke said suddenly, slipping her arm through his. "Hey, Broody, I was looking for you earlier! I was hoping I could steal you for a few... It's kind of important?"

"I kind of have to finish the tour, Brooke..."

"Peyton can do it!" She offered, giving her best friend a playful shove. "Right, Blondie? Great! Thanks! See you two cuties at lunch!"

Before Lucas could protest, or comprehend the situation, he was already halfway down the hallway.

"That was..." Ricky paused, searching for the right words. "Subtle?"

"Subtle is Brooke's middle name." Peyton replied with a shrug. "C'mon, I'll finish the tour. And if you're really lucky, I'll even let you buy me a coffee after your first practice."

* * *

"Brooke?" He questioned, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey... What's wrong?"

 _Peyton Sawyer is a good friend... Brooke Davis is my girlfriend_

Without waiting for an answer, Lucas pulled her into a hug, his arms winding around her waist. Brooke hugged him back, grateful for the comfort. They had been through so much together in the last two years, and yet somehow they had managed to survive everything and remain friends.

 _I love you, Lucas, and I probably always will, but we go days without having a meaningful conversation... And I used to miss you so much when that happened, but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you..._

Lucas! He couldn't be there! He could not see Peyton all banged up, he'd kill Ricky! He'd act just like his good-for-nothing father.

She pulled away from him abruptly, forcing herself to smile.

"Luke..." She drew out. "What... What are you doing here? Everything okay, Broody?"

Lucas frowned. He was already suspicion after the hysterical call he'd received from Peyton's boyfriend, claiming that his 'insane' little brother had kidnapped his girlfriend.

And now, there was Brooke, looking so distraught. Something was definitely going on, and his friends were avoiding telling him the truth.

"Have you seen Peyton?" He asked. "Ricky called me, he said something about Nate kidnapping her? He was pretty worked up."

Brooke froze.

 _We should do this more often._

 _Do what?_

 _Be friends._

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." She lied. "I just came here to get Haley so we could go shopping."

"Un huh." Lucas muttered. "Then why are you crying? Huh?"

 _We are friends._

 _Yeah, but we should be friends._

 _I'd like that._

"Your brother called me a bitch!" Brooke blurted out. "Sorry if I get a little sensitive sometimes! God!"

She burst into tears again.

Unsure of what to say, Lucas wrapped his arm around her again and raised his free hand to knock on the door.

"Hey, big brother." Nathan greeted, swinging it open. "Oh... Brooke, come on! Stop crying! I didn't mean it, alright?"

"What the hell, Nate?" He demanded, protective of her as always. "Call her that again and I'll kick your ass."

Lucas pushed Brooke in front of him to enter, keeping an arm around her waist to support her weight.

"We need to talk, Nate."

 _I think everybody knows that Nathan and I got off to a pretty sketchy start. Nathan; mutual hatred sound about right?_

 _Worse._

"Hey, Lucas." Haley greeted from the couch, flipping through a magazine. "What's up?"

Lucas glanced around the apartment, his eyes full of suspicion. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the room was clean, thanks to Haley's OCD. The bedroom door was closed, but that wasn't out of the ordinary since it was the one room she could never seem to keep up, thanks to his little brother.

"Did you take Peyton somewhere?" He asked. "Ricky called me. He said you basically dragged her out of the house without motive."

"Peyton?" Nathan raised an eye brow. "Dude, I haven't talked to her since last night. She was here for a few minutes, but I haven't seen her since. That guy is crazy. I don't know what she sees in him."

 _Neither do I._ Lucas thought.

 _Look, I don't need you defending me and my work. I don't need you analyzing it or interpreting me either. And in fact, I'm pretty sure I don't need you at all._

 _Pretty sure?_

He'd been in love with Peyton Sawyer since the first time he'd seen her. They had been in second grade, and even then she'd been popular. He'd spent years watching her, and then came that fateful day that her car had broken down, and his Uncle Keith had sent him to rescue her.

Complicated was only one word that could be used to describe their relationship. Lucas had cheated on Brooke with Peyton, and then ended up losing both girls. They'd managed to repair their broken friendship after a summer apart, he'd dated Brooke again, and she'd spent her time between Jake and Pete Wentz.

 _You're always saving me._

 _Somebody's got to._

His friend Jimmy raised the gun, Peyton had been shot in the leg. Finding her there, on the floor of the library, her pale hands wrapped around her injured leg, the fear in her eyes, was an image that would never leave him.

 _If I say I love you right now will you hold it against me?_

Peyton had kissed him before losing conciseness. Lucas had rushed to get her help, leaving his Uncle Keith behind in the process.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Hmm?" He snapped back to reality.

"We were all just about to head out." Haley announced, her hand wrapping around the door knob. "But thanks for stopping by! I'll call you later, okay?"

Lucas shook his head. "Wait a second, Hales. You and Brooke are going shopping, right? Nathan? Where are _you_ headed?"

"Who do you think is driving?" Nathan replied, shrugging. "I need some stuff too. What's with the third degree?"

"Peyton's missing!" He snapped. He wanted to grab his brother and knock some sense into him. "Come on, Nate! Why aren't you guys more worried about her?"

"Nathan."

He knew that voice all too well.

Whipping his head around, Lucas caught sight of Peyton, his Peyton, leaning heavily against the doorway. There wasn't a spot on her that wasn't black and blue.

"Peyton." Haley muttered, moving to support her. Brooke followed suit, bringing the seventeen year old's arms to fall around their shoulders.

"Nathan." Brooke said. "We need to get her to the hospital. She can barely breathe."

His mouth was still hanging open, his brother had to shut it for him.

"Luke." He said. "I know you probably have a million questions running through your head... Trust me, I do to, but we have Peyton to worry about right now, okay? She needs help."

 _Remember, right before Jake came back and you accused me of being a crappy friend?_

 _Yeah, I'm really sorry..._

 _No. You were right. I don't ever want that to happen again._

Lucas hesitated, his anger subsiding as he lifted the frail girl into his arms. She clung to him, burying her face into his shoulder as he walked through the front door,

"You're gonna be okay, Peyt." He whispered, brushing her hair back. "I'm here and I promise I won't leave you. It's gonna be okay."

 _So it's too bad we had to be this desperate to hang out again, huh?_

 _Well, we didn't have to be, we just are. But, I'm glad you're here, you know? I know we kinda lost each other for a while but hopefully that's over, right? Especially considering our history._

 _It's always gonna be there, isn't it? You and me?_

"I'll drive." Nathan offered, gripping his keys in his fist. "Brooke, Hales... Why don't you guys stay here?"

"No."

Normally, speaking in unison would have made the girls smile, and erupt in a fit of giggles. But it had been a long night, and their current situation was too serious for any sort of humor.

"Haley-"

"We're going." Haley declared, grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her to the door. "She's not going through this alone, Nathan. Don't ask me again."

 _You realize I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you. If you'd stayed in your place at the river court I never would have met Haley. You ruined my life, man. You'd better watch your back._

Nathan Scott regretted nothing.

He was in love with Haley Bob James-Scott, his beautiful, smart, talented, spunky, kind, supportive wife. They'd gone through hell and back to make their marriage worked, and he loved her all the more for it.

The only thing he didn't like was when she lied to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Haley." He said. "You need to tell me what happened."

He'd pulled off to the side of the road, something he only did when he was angry and he wanted to be alone with her.

"How should I know?" Haley replied, staring out the window. "Peyton didn't tell me any more than she told you."

It was worse than they'd hoped. Two broken ribs, a mild concussion, two black eyes, a bruised cheek. Peyton had given her doctor the same story she'd given Nathan: she'd fallen, and her boyfriend was just helping her up.

"Damn it, Haley!" Nathan hit the steering wheel. She jumped. "You're lying! Just tell me what you know!"

"I don't know anything, Nathan!"

He caught her hand, his eyes darkening.

"Don't lie to me, Haley." Nathan begged. "The only thing you're doing is protecting the monster who's hurting one of your best friends!"

Haley yanked her hand back, and before he could stop her, she threw the door open and bolted from the car.

"Haley!" He yelled, reaching for the passenger's side door handle. "Haley James-Scott! Get back here!"

Nathan hit the gas, going past the speed limit in search of his wife.

"Haley!"

Haley didn't stop running until she saw Peyton's house. They'd dropped the two girls off there on their way back to the apartment.

She pounded on the door.

"Haley?" Brooke looked surprised as she swung the door open. "Hey... What are you doing back here? Are you okay?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Haley asked breathlessly. Brooke ushered her inside. "Nathan and I got into a fight... He just keeps asking all these questions... And I don't know what we're gonna do, or what's gonna happen, and I just wanna be with Peyton right now..."

Brooke tried to smile, slipping her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Sure... C'mon, we can take turns waking her up every few hours. You know, she probably wouldn't admit it, but she needs us right now too."

* * *

"Is she okay?" Nathan demanded, when Brooke finally answered her phone. He'd been calling both of the girls for over an hour.

"Haley?" She replied. "Or Peyton? Cause honestly, I'm not sure which one I should be more concerned about right now."

He sighed. "Haley, Brooke, but I'm worried about Peyton too."

"She's asleep." Brooke told him. "Actually, they both are, but I have to wake Peyton up in about thirty seconds. We'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Wait, Brooke-"

She'd hung up.

"Damn it!" Nathan could have thrown his phone at the wall. Instead, he took a deep breath and hit #2 on his speed dial.

"Nate?" Lucas answered on the first ring. "What the hell are we gonna do, man? I know Peyton didn't just fall. There's got to be more to it than that."

He sighed again. "You're right, Lucas. I think there's a lot more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

Was everyone really that stupid? Or were they just playing dumb because they thought they were protecting Peyton?

"Ricky hit her." Nathan said, his tone dark. "And I don't think this was the first time. I also think Haley and Brooke know about it, but for whatever reason, they're both playing dumb."

 _Most hero's are dead, Nate._

He remained silent for a few minutes, listening to his older brother's heavy breathing and waiting for a reaction.

"Luke?"

"We need to do something." Lucas hissed. He punched the wall. How could he not have seen what was going on? Peyton was his friend, he should have noticed the signs! "I swear to god, Nate. We need to do something before I become like Dan and murder Ricky in cold blood."

Nathan laughed bitterly. "Luke, even if you did kill him, you'd never end up like Dan. I promise, we'll take care of this prick, alright? I just need to hear Haley say it first."

"I've got a plan." He offered


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Haley." Mouth greeted, leaning up against the locker beside her own. "What's up?"

"Hi, Mouth." She replied, dropping her books off. She was headed to the tutor center, ready to help someone earn an A, and forget about the night before.

She'd been avoiding Nathan and Lucas all day.

"I heard about Peyton." He said, struggling to keep up with her. "How's she doing? Is she here today?"

Haley nodded, gesturing with her hand to where the blonde stood at her own locker with her brunet best friend.

"She'll be fine." Haley told him. "She's probably a little sore, but they gave her some pain meds. Brooke and I are gonna stay with her again tonight."

"You're a good friend."

They made small talk until Mouth left her at the tutor center with a cheerful wave. She laughed and gave him a playful shove. Some people never changed, and she was happy that he was still the goofy, fun-loving guy she'd known since childhood,

"Hi, Hales."

Haley jumped out of her skin. The room was empty, minus Nathan and Lucas. Her best friend was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, watching her carefully. Her husband sat at one of the desks, his head resting in his hands.

Out of fear, she spun on her heel and tried to leave. Skills and Mouth blocked the door, their expressions unreadable.

"What is this?" Haley demanded, facing her husband. "What the hell is going on, Nathan? Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you lying to me?" He shot back, standing up. He grabbed her hands, pulling her closer to him.

"Peyton didn't fall, Haley." Lucas said, his eyes dark. "Did she?"

 _All right, I screw up a lot, all right... and being around you I just I don't wanna be that guy any more._

 _Well, who do you wanna be, Nathan?_

 _I wanna be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you._

 _You should've thought of that last night. You know I keep... I keep putting myself out there, and you keep blowing it and it's probably a good thing because at this point there is nothing that you can say or do that's gonna surprise me!_

"Haley?"

"I don't..." She began, trying to pull away from his tight grasp. "Nathan, please, just let me go..."

"Haley!"

 _Well, did you have fun tonight, slave boy? Thanks for playing along._

 _Look, Haley, I know we've grown apart a bit lately, and I know we have a lot ahead of us, but I just want you to know I'll always be there for you. And if Nathan doesn't see how special you really are, well then he's an idiot, cause I think you're amazing._

"Haley." Lucas muttered, his hands resting heavily on her shoulders. "Please, just tell me the truth."

"I..."

 _Hey, Haley, you're going to be okay. I promise you that._

"She didn't trip."

"What?" The Scott brothers asked in unison.

"Peyton didn't trip." Haley whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "She didn't sprain her wrist after trying out a new cheer move, and she didn't get that black eye from playing baseball with Brooke."

Lucas sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. He rubbed her back, listening to her sobs until they died down. He pulled back slightly, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." He told her, glancing back at his little brother. "Now I can take care of this. Nate?"

Nathan took one last look at Haley. "Let's go."

The brothers took off down the hallway, Haley following at their heels. She knew them all too well.

* * *

Peyton sighed as she dropped her books. She was still in a lot of pain, and her medication didn't seem to be helping. She started to bend down to retrieve it.

"Here."

Someone beat her to it, grabbing the stack of hardcover books in one swift movement.

Lucas held them out to her, his expression unreadable.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly. "You okay, Luke?"

"Are you?" He retorted, frowning. "I'm not the one who had to spend half the night at the hospital."

 _Thanks for doing this for me, Luke._

 _That's what friends are for, right?_

She was forcing a smile now. "It's not that big of a deal. The doctor said I'll bounce back in no time. So, what's up?"

Lucas crossed his arms. "You lied to me."

 _Peyton, I made you a promise. Besides, you should be able to turn to me for help. I love being that guy for you_.

"Not you too." Peyton groaned. "Look, Lucas, I tripped, and I fell. I'm _clumsy_! You of all people should know that!"

"I also know when you're lying to me, Peyton." He accused. "Look at you! You're covered in bruises, you're not yourself! Just tell me the truth, Peyton, and I promise I'll take care of it."

She blinked. Tell him the truth? He'd take care of it? He'd always protected her, but if she told him everything... She wouldn't have to protect the monster who had been hurting her, daily, for the last six months.

Your art matters. It's what got me here.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked slowly. "Talk to me, girlie. Did Ricky do this to you? Please just talk to me, Peyton!"

Nice hands.

Nice legs.

"I shouldn't have made him mad." She began, staring at the ground. "We were fighting, and I said something stupid... It was my fault, Luke. I deserved it."

I would never say that! I would never cut you out of my life!

"What?" He grabbed her shoulders, gently but firmly. If she wasn't so hurt, he would have shaken her. " _Please_ tell me those words did not just come out of your mouth, Peyton! I..."

"Hey, babe." Ricky greeted, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Hey, Luke... How ya feeling, baby? I hope you're not too sore for our big date tonight."

Lucas wrapped his hand around her upper arm, moving her to stand behind him.

"I could kill you." He hissed.

Nathan, Haley and Brooke were there suddenly. The two girls pulled her into a safe embrace before she could stop him.

"You messed with the wrong girl." Nathan told him, pulling his arm back. Haley winced as his fist connected with Ricky's jaw.

While he was still in shock, Lucas delivered a blow to his stomach.

"Come near Peyton again and you'll wish you were dead." Lucas warned. "Stay the hell away from her."

"Lucas!"

Nathan punched him again.

"Nathan!"

"Peyton." Brooke muttered, struggling to keep her grip on the blonde. "Shh... It's okay. He's never gonna touch you again."

 _Do you ever think we can have a function in this town that doesn't end up in a brawl?_

 _Why? Getting a little too 'Outsiders' for you?_

 _I never saw it._

 _Well, you would have been one of the bad guys._

"Lucas!" Peyton begged, freeing herself from her friends grasps. "Nathan, please! Stop! This isn't helping anyone! Just leave him alone!"

Nathan stared at her. "What? Do you even _hear_ yourself right now, Sawyer? He has no right to hit you! He deserves this."

Before he could grab her, she moved to stand in between her boyfriend and one of her best friends.

"Get out of the way, Peyton." Lucas warned, his fingers locking around her wrist. "Move. Now."

Peyton Sawyer stood her ground. She was always saying how Lucas saved her, but for once, she needed to save herself.

 _You know Peyton, you could learn a lot from Ellie. I mean, she struck me as tough._

 _Yeah._

 _And that's important. But I also think you could learn a lot from her mistakes. Don't live you life alone. Let us in._

"Peyton." Ricky croaked. "Your friends have officially lost it... I don't think you should hang out with them anymore. Their craziness might rub off on you."

She stared down at him. His nose was bleeding, his cheek cut, and his eye swelling. He just looked pathetic. How could she have ever fallen for such a loser?

"We're done."

"What?" He demanded, standing up too fast. He stumbled and gripped a locker for support. "What the hell did you just say to me, bitch?"

Lucas's jaw tightened. She held up a hand to stop him from moving towards Ricky again.

"I said we're done." Peyton hissed, moving back towards her friends. "You _beat_ me, you made me think that it was _my_ fault! No more! I'm not gonna sit around and take it anymore. Ricky! Go Brooke yourself, I'm done."

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Brooke moved forward and enveloped her best friend into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Peyton whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Haley joined their hug, and they stayed like that for a few moments, comforting each other the way that only best friends could.

"I shouldn't have lied to you." Haley said to her husband, breaking the girls embrace. "I am _so_ sorry, Nathan... I-"

 _I was hurt, Haley. But I was still proud of you. Everyday._

Nathan pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off in the process. His arms snaked around her waist, her arms winding around his neck.

"I love you." He told her when they pulled away. "I love you so much, Hales. Don't ever apologize, I understand why you did it."

Peyton turned to face Lucas, tears still welling in her eyes. Without a word, he pulled her into a hug and let her sob against his chest. He glanced at his little brother, nodding towards the double doors that would lead to the parking lot.

"Come on." He muttered, keeping his arms around her. "Let's get out of here, Peyt."

Lucas shouldered the door open, the others following behind him. Brooke and Mouth left to follow Nathan and Haley back to the apartment. Lucas promised to meet up with them later. Silently, Peyton handed him her keys and he slid behind the wheel of the Comet.

"It's okay." He promised, wrapping his arm around her. "We're gonna get through this."


	7. Chapter 7

"Luke?"

He looked up from his computer, managing a small smile. "Yeah?"

She'd just woken up from a three hour nap, her legs were still tangled up in his comforter.

"Do you regret saving me that day?" Peyton asked, still staring down at the ground. "The day of the shooting, I mean..."

Lucas's smile faded. Where had that come from?!

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." He drew out, coming to sit next to her. He reached down, taking her hands in his own. "If you _ever_ ask me this again, I will throw you off a cliff."

She shot him a hard look.

 _God, I'm such a girl!_

 _You love me._

 _Okay, that is so not fair!_

 _You probably just wanna kiss me again._

"What do _you_ think?" Lucas replied. "Of course I don't, Peyton. If I had to do that day all over again... I wouldn't change a thing."

 _Dude, shut up! Okay, I kissed you but I... I thought I was gonna die and you took care of me so... You know, we..._

 _Yeah. I know. 'If I told you I love you would you hold it against me?'_

 _Luke, when I said that.._

"Really?"

"Really." He told her, squeezing her hand. "Peyton, if I hadn't gone back into the school that day, you could have died. I'm never gonna let anything happen to you."

 _Because I do, Peyton. But it's okay because, there's this other girl, I mean, you might know her, her name's Brooke Davis, and I am completely in love with her._

 _You don't know how good it is to hear you say that, cause I thought everything was gonna get weird again... And I really don't want it to. We're okay, right? You and me? We're good?_

"God." Peyton muttered, throwing herself back against his pillows. "How did I get myself into this, Luke? What happened to me? How did I get so screwed up?"

"You're not screwed up, Peyt. You've had to go through more things in ten years than a normal person will probably ever have to in their entire life. And look at you! You're alive, you're breathing, you're beautiful, you're strong, and you can get through anything. But in case you ever forget that, just come find me. I'll be more than happy to remind you."

 _I've wanted this for so long._

 _Me too. And now we can have it._

 _No, no, no. I don't mean just that. I want this. You know? I want to be here. I want to have everything with you. I want it all. I want us, Peyton._

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

Lucas let out a long held-in sigh. "I'm _so_ sorry.. I should have noticed that something was going on with you... I don't know how I didn't know."

Peyton responded by throwing her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and hug her back.

"I promise." He muttered. "I will _never_ let him hurt you again. I love you, Peyton, and I promise that I will always be there for you."

 _Trust me, you're better off anyways. Love sucks._

 _Nathan..._

 _No. Think about it. Dan and Karen. You and Lucas. Me and Haley. You got it right, Peyton. People always leave._

Peyton Sawyer would always be in love Lucas Eugene Scott. She couldn't deny it, the butterflies she got in her stomach every time they hugged, or touched. She remembered what it felt like to hiss him, to feel his arms wrap around her waist, lifting her up to spin her around.

 _Okay, I am not arguing with you!_

 _Oh, come on, Peyton that's what we do, OK? We have these inner conversations daily! Am I gonna look stupid? Am I pretty enough? Did Jake just want to get in my pants? Should Lucas be with me, instead of Brooke?_

 _No, okay, you're wrong. Lucas and I are just friends and Jake loved me._

 _Whatever you say, cheerleader. Whine, whine, mope, mope, always the victim! My mom died, Jake left, Ellie lied! Boo hoo._

 _You really are a bitch, you know that?_


	8. Chapter 8

"We could ditch." She offered, slipping her arm through her best friend's. "If you're not ready to do this, Curly, then we could just..."

"Brooke." Peyton laughed and tightened her grip on her. "I love you for caring, but I'm fine, okay? I know I can't sit around and pretend that nothing happened, but I also can't avoid my life forever. Not gonna happen."

The two girls maneuvered down the hall together, trying to ignore the stares. They were almost used to everyone watching them, after the psycho Derek/Ian attack, but it was still annoying.

"Why don't you take a picture." Nathan snapped as he passed them, Haley in tow. The two freshman boys he'd yelled at buried their faces into a science book, holding it upside down. "It'll last longer."

Peyton shot him a grateful smile.

"See you guys in class." He said, pausing to squeeze her shoulder. He ruffled Brooke's hair, earning her famous don't you dare do that again glare before turning the corner to reach his locker.

Haley offered both of them a small smile.

 _This is so tragic. You two don't actually think you're gonna be friends tomorrow... Do you?_

"You okay, girlie?" She asked, rubbing the blonde's back. "If you're not ready to do this, then we could ditch..."

Peyton looked from Brooke to Haley, cracking a smile. It was the greatest thing in the world, having a best friend, and she was lucky enough to have two of them.

"I love you guys." Peyton began. "So I'm only going to say this _once_. I am _fine_ , I just want to get back to our normal, boring lives. Is that too much to ask?"

In response, Brooke slipped her arm through her best friend's, Haley following suit.

"Peyt."

That voice made her blood run cold. She felt Brooke tense, her grip tightening slightly. They tried to keep going, but he wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Peyton."

His hand landed on her shoulder, spinning her back around. Suddenly, she was pulled away from the safety of her friends.

"Haley." Brooke said through clenched teeth. She gave her friend a gentle shove. "Go get Nathan, or Lucas, or anyone you can find. Go. _Now_."

Running like her life depended on it, Haley disappeared around the corner before Ricky could stop her.

"I've been calling you." He began, his tone emotionless. "Why haven't you called me back? We've got a lot to talk about, Peyt."

"We're got _nothing_ to talk about." Peyton replied. She reached out to touch Brooke's shoulder, signaling for her to lead the way. "I meant what I said, Ricky. We're done. _I'm_ done."

Ricky's hand shot out, locking around her wrist in a painful grip. He spun her around again, his eyes darkening.

"We're done when I say we're done." He hissed. "Don't walk away from me, bitch! I'm the _only_ person who's ever going to love you, Peyton, so the sooner you accept that, the better. Maybe once you get that through your thick head, I'll think about taking you back, but you're really gonna have to work for it."

He smacked her across the face with his free hand, yanking her up before she could slump to the ground. Brooke pounded on his back in a weak attempt to get him to let her go, but he shoved her away.

Ricky's hand wrapped around her upper arm, dragging her down the hallway behind him.

"Brooke!"

Lucas was beside her, his hand resting on her knee as he tried to decide what to do. Both girls meant something to him, for entirely different reasons, but they were both hurt.

"Luke." Nathan snapped, appearing behind him. "Go. I'll take care of Brooke."

Not even pausing to shoot his little brother a grateful look, Lucas got up and chased after them.

"Go." Brooke begged, finally sitting up. Haley and Mouth dropped to their knees, trying to support her.

"Go!" She said again, weakly raising her arm to point in the direction her best friend had gone. "Nate, please! They need you."

Nathan squeezed her arm and stood up, following Lucas out the double doors. They weren't far behind.

"Get in." Ricky snapped, shoving her up against the car door. He'd dragged her out of the school by her hair, stopping every few seconds to hit her again.

 _Promise me that when you pick the boy you're really going to be with, that he'll be someone who respects you and treats you well. And, it's someone who makes your heart race and that he's someone you love because of what he is, not what he does. Because, that's how I felt about your mother, and that's how I want you to feel one day. Use your head and follow your heart._

"Peyton."

His hand gripped her hair again as he delivered a blow to her stomach. He punched her, blood dripped from her nose, but he gave her no time to react as he slapped her across the face.

"Peyton!"

"Peyton!" His brother echoed. Their voices grew nearer, and suddenly she was pried away from him.

Lucas took one look at the girl in his brother's arms, and his blood boiled. He realized that he may have been more like Dan Scott than he'd ever care to admit, but he was also like Keith, his one true father figure. If there was one thing that Keith had taught him, it was to protect the ones you loved, no matter what it took.

So he hauled off and beat the shit out of his former friend. Every time his fist connected with Ricky's face, he told himself that he was doing it all for Peyton. It was for her, every single hit.

 _You're safe with me, I promise._

 _You're always saving me._

"Luke."

A firm hand wrapped around his own before he could get another hit in. Skills was there, holding him back before he could do anything he'd regret.

Lucas allowed his long-time friend to help him up. He moved to stand beside his brother, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Peyton winced. She _knew_ that voice, and it almost made her cringe more than Ricky's harsh tone.

Whitey stood there, his expression unreadable as he watched his two best players stand side by side. His gaze moved from the Scott brothers, to his newest player who lay on the ground, bleeding, to Peyton, who was still being held up by Nathan.

"I..." She began, weakly lifting her head. "Whitey, I can explain everything-"

He held a hand up to cut her off.

Haley and Mouth finally joined them, supporting Brooke's weight. Her head was pounding, but she was finally stable enough to walk on her own.

"Lucas." Whitey said, addressing the oldest member amongst the group of teens. "Get her home, and watch over her. Nathan, take Miss. Davis, and your wife with you. Taylor, McFadden, get back to class. I'll take care of this."

Wordlessly, Nathan passed off his curly haired friend to his brother and reached out to lace his fingers through his wife's. He squeezed her hand before bringing his free arm to wrap around his friend's shoulder, pulling her back into a protective embrace.

"We'll come over." He offered.

Peyton groaned in pain, her arms winding around Lucas's torso. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, unaware she was turning his white shirt pink.

"Maybe come over in a few hours." Lucas replied, wrapping his arm around her. "Make sure Brooke gets something for her head, alright?"

"Boys." Whitey snapped, leaning over Ricky. "I said: Go. _Now_."

Following his order, Lucas swung her up into his arms so he could carry her away from everything bad in her life. Peyton remained silent as he once again slid behind the wheel of her car and tore out of Tree Hill's parking lot.

"We can go to my house." He offered, turning the music down. She always drove with her favorite songs playing too loud, he'd replaced the speakers in her car at least twice.

Peyton managed a small nod and a weak smile. Ever since the psycho Derek attacks, his house had become her home away from home.

Lucas drove with one hand, his free arm stayed wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned against him for support. He'd get her back to his house, get her cleaned up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Then he'd tuck her into his bed, and stay beside her as she tried to get some sleep.

He wouldn't leave her. Ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm the only person who's ever going to love you, Peyton_

Her eyes flew open, her hand pressed up against her pounding heart. A week off of school, a week away from him, and she was still having the same nightmare.

Over, and over, and over again.

"Peyton?"

Nathan raised an eye brow, lowering the book that had previously been occupying his attention. He stood up, only to drop down beside her on the bed. He still had twenty minutes, at least, before Brooke came to stay with her.

They were in a rotating shift, it had taken forever and a day to convince Lucas that they were all in it together, that he wasn't the only one who was trying to protect Peyton.

"You okay?" He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. A doctor had prescribed her a medication for her pain, but it knocked her out for a few hours at a time. She couldn't take it again for another good two hours.

"Fine." Peyton replied shortly.

She was tired, and sore, and she felt like a kid for having a babysitter every second of every day. Haley was there in the morning, making her breakfast, Karen and Deb popped in during the day while the others were at school. Lucas had skipped practice three times that week to spend time with her, Nathan was coming in after practice, pretending to do homework while he played bodyguard, and Brooke stayed with her every single night.

"Peyton." Nathan laughed quietly and pulled her into a hug. "You know we're just looking out for you, right?"

She rolled her eyes, but returned the hug. It was nice, knowing that people still cared even when she'd tried to push them away.

"I'm the loner cheerleader, Nate. Remember?" Peyton told him, pulling back. She winced, and he was immediate on his feet, helping her ease back to lean against her pillows into a more comfortable position.

 _You've got some ugly toes, girl._

 _No, I don't._

 _Yeah, you do. They're practically like fingers._

 _Well, then just focus on the middle one._

"Peyton?"

"Hmm?" She smiled at him as he reached behind her to fluff her pillows. "What's wrong, Nathan? Are you okay?"

Nathan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Can I ask you something? I swear, I'm not judging you, but..."

 _He really slammed you._

 _I don't care what he thinks._

 _Neither do I._

 _Oh yeah? Then why are you drinking?_

Peyton sighed too. She would have been lying if she said that his opinion didn't matter to her, they had dated, and they'd been friends long enough for her to care about what he thought.

"Shoot."

"Why did you stay with him?" He asked quietly, his gaze fixed on the floor. "You're so much smarter than that, Peyton. How could you just stay with someone who treats you like you're nothing."

Peyton knew that he didn't mean to be so harsh with his questions, but they were coming across as such. They had an honest relationship now, they were the type of friends who could say things to one another without apologizing, because they were only looking out for each other.

 _Did you really hate me that much?_

 _No! I didn't hate you! I... I just didn't care about anybody but myself_

"Well, I stayed with you." Peyton pointed out. "I stayed with you when you kissed other girls, I stayed with you after you made a sex tape with my best friend... Of course, I didn't find out about that until _last_ year..."

Nathan shot her an apologetic look. It had been a mistake, and she had found it in her heart to forgive them both,

 _Look, I hooked up with Brooke, because she was drunk, and I was a bastard. It didn't mean anything. It was just a mistake we both wanted to forger._

"I never _hit_ you, Peyton."

 _That explains why you taped it._

"No." She agreed, looking thoughtful. "But you didn't always treat me like I was important to you either, Nathan..."

Nathan let out another long, held-in sigh. He knew she was right, and he hated the person he used to be, the person who had treated her like a doormat. But he was going to make it up to her, every single mistake, because she was his friend, and he loved her.

 _I just don't care. I'm you, two years ago._

 _No you're not. You never were. Why do you think you stayed with me when I treated you so bad?_

 _I'm a masochist._

 _Because you cared. That's who you are. You care about Lucas, because you know he loves you, and you probably still care about me and Brooke, because you know we love you too. Just face it, Peyton. You care._

"Nate?"

He slowly raised his head to meet her eyes. She reached out and squeezed his hand. He'd been right, of course, despite everything, she had never stopped caring about either one of them.

"I stayed with him..." Peyton paused, searching for the right words. "Because, I really wanted to believe that he loved me, and that he'd change if I didn't say, or do the wrong thing. And I had just gotten Brooke back, Jake was gone, and Lucas and I were finally in a good place as friends... I needed to move on."

"You still had feelings for Lucas when you started dating Ricky?" Nathan demanded. His older brother had never stopped loving Peyton, no matter how many times he'd tried to deny it.

"Well... Yeah." Peyton admitted, blushing.

She would always have feelings for Lucas, it wasn't something she could just bury, and act like nothing had ever happened. She'd tried before, it didn't work.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, I had _just_ gotten Brooke back, I didn't want to risk losing her again over the same boy. You know, no third time's the charm, or anything. Luke and I will always be just friends, Nate, and I can learn to live with that."

Peyton heard someone take a sharp breath. They both looked up in alarm as their brown haired friend entered the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_So, this is how it ends? A ten year friendship that survived two dead moms, three absentee parents, shoplifting, jail time and we can't survive one boy._

 _Not one boy. My boy!_

Wordlessly, Brooke dropped her overnight bag into a nearby chair before moving to sit beside the pair on the bed. This was _her_ fault!

 _I want you to understand something. As far as I'm concerned this friendship is over. And, if we never speak again for the rest of our lives, that'll be fine._

She'd alienated her best friend during her time in need with the Psycho Derek drama. She'd stormed out of Peyton's bedroom after slapping her and calling her a bitch, instead of staying to hear her out.

 _I gave you a second chance Peyton, and you blew it_.

She'd forgiven Peyton, and Lucas, before pushing her blonde best friend into the arms of a monster. She hadn't talked to Peyton about the whole 'Lucas' situation, because there had been nothing to talk about! Or so, at least she thought.

"Peyton." Brooke said, shaking her head disapprovingly. She reached out and grabbed her best friend's hands.

"Umm, now that you're here, Brooke..." Nathan coughed awkwardly and stood up, slinging his backpack across his shoulders. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow, Sawyer. We'll _all_ be here."

Tomorrow. How could she forget? It would finally be Saturday, and her friends wouldn't have to worry about school getting in the way of spending time with her. Brooke had already planned the day out, a lazy day full of popcorn, movies, and ice cream. They'd all stay over, too afraid to leave her alone for the night.

"P. Sawyer." Brooke said as soon as they were alone. "Are you really afraid to go after Lucas because of me? If it's true, then let me be the first to tell you that I am completely over him, Peyton."

I _know I said we could never be friends like before... But maybe we could be better._

Peyton locked eyes with her best friend. "Do you mean that, B. Davis? I just... I know how much heartache my relationship with Lucas has caused you, and I can't stand you hating me forever because I still have feelings for your ex. I don't wanna lose you again-"

Brooke laughed sadly and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly, but carefully.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." She drew out, shaking her head. "You are never gonna lose me... Like it or not, your scrawny ass is stuck with me for the rest of eternity, so you'd better get use to it."

 _Look, the thing about Peyton is, it's really hard for her to let her guard down. But when she does, she's got this amazing heart._

"You're stuck with me too." Peyton replied, hugging her back. "I love you, B. Davis."

"I love you, P. Sawyer."

Her phone buzzed.

 **You okay?**

Lucas, of course. He was helping his mother out at Tric, but he'd promised to come by later and watch whatever girly TV show the blonde and the brunet could force him into. It would be just like old times, minus Peyton being the third wheel because he and Brooke were too busy making out to notice that she was even there.

Since the five minutes you asked me last? I'm fine, Luke, I promise. Just text me when you get here, and I'll let you in.

The doorbell rang, and the two girls jumped. Almost a year had passed, and they still weren't fans of being alone.

 **Here :)**

"It's just Lucas." Peyton announced. She started to stand up, to head downstairs and let him in, but Brooke stopped her with a gentle, but firm hand.

"Stay." She ordered, shooting her a warning look.

Peyton rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

Brooke took the steps two at a time. She made sure to look through the front door's peep hole before allowing him to enter the house.

"Hey, Cheery." He greeted with a grin, removing his headphones from his ears. He pulled her into a tight, warm hug, his hand resting at the back of her head.

"Hey, Broody." She replied, leading the way upstairs. "Luke, do something. She's being stubborn again! She wanted to _walk_ down the _stairs_ , by _herself_ , to answer the door! She needs rest!"

Lucas chuckled and flopped down onto the bed beside her, bringing his arms up to rest behind his head. "Did I miss the part where Brooke turned into the un-fun grandmother type?"

Peyton laughed freely for the first time in months, music to his ears.

"She actually suggested going to bed before ten last night!" Peyton told him, still laughing. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Seeing as you've been cooped up all week, I thought maybe you could use a little fun... Maybe you could use a little ice cream..."

Her eyes lit up at the thought of actually escaping her house, even if it was just for a few minutes.

"Give me a lift?"

Lucas chuckled and leaned forward, feeling her arms wrap around his neck from behind. As soon as she was steady, he stood up, taking hold of her legs to ensure she wouldn't fall.

"What are you two doing?"

The two blondes erupted in a fit of giggles as Lucas carried her out of the room, piggy back style. Brooke followed along behind them, still questioning their intentions.

Lucas stopped at Keith's... His car, managing to open the passenger side door while still holding her up.

"Get in."

Brooke hesitated, raising an eye brow. She tilted her head, still waiting to hear about where they were taking her.

"Please, B. Davis!" Peyton begged from over his shoulder. "We all deserve a little fun! Don't you want some ice cream?"

She laughed and got into the backseat while her best friend rode shotgun. Lucas inserted one of the CD's that she'd left in his car and pulled out of the driveway.

 _So won't you kill me, so I die happy._

 _My heart is yours to fill or burst to break or bury,_

 _Or wear as jewelry, whichever you prefer._

Lucas and Peyton shared a look before they burst out laughing. The same exact song, the same exact street.

"What?" Brooke demanded, feeling left out. "What is so funny?"

'Do you remember when I told you about the guy I almost ran over?" She asked, glancing at the backseat.

Brooke's eye brows knitted together in confusion. "Yeah... Why?"

"It was me." Lucas announced.

 _You know, I saw her the other night. She almost ran me over._

 _Yeah, she pretty fine, huh?_

 _Ah... She's alright._

He finally pulled up in front of Tree Hill Iced, the local ice cream parlor. He started to unbuckle his seat belt, to run inside so the girls wouldn't have to get out, but Brooke stopped him.

"I'll go." She offered, shooting Peyton a knowing look. "You two just stay here, and... _Talk_."

He watched her leave before turning back to his blonde friend. "Okay... That was totally weird, and very out of character for Brooke... What's going on, Blondie?"

"Who knows." Peyton shrugged innocently, making a mental note to kill the cheerleading captain in her sleep later that night.

If there was one thing that Brooke Davis wasn't, it was subtle, and Peyton was unsure if she should love that about her, or dread it.

 _Even if we could be together, what makes you think it would work?_

 _Cause I feel it in my heart, don't you?_

 _Yes, so what are we going to do?_

"Un huh." Lucas eyed her warily. "Wanna tell me the truth now, Sawyer?"

When she remained silent, he reached out to poke her waist, momentarily forgetting about the bruises that still marked her skin. She winced and he withdrew his hand as if she were on fire.

"I'm sorry..." He began, cupping her cheek. "God, Peyton, I'm sorry..."

 _She told me she loved me. I just figured it was because she lost a lot of blood. But at some level I knew it was true. I was just too afraid to admit it because... It would've hurt Brooke._

 _You ever think maybe that's why you have trouble writing about that day? Maybe you block things out because you're afraid if you face the truth, it could hurt the other people you love._

"Peyton?"

"Lucas?"

Lucas brushed his thumb across the fading cut on her cheek. "You know that I'll always protect you... Right?"

"I know." Peyton smiled as she met his eyes. "And I love you for that, Lucas."

 _So let me get this straight, you and Peyton just friends right?_

 _Uh-huh._

 _I wish I had friends like that._

They were close enough to kiss now. He brushed the hair out of her face and leaned in closer, if at all possible.

"Ice cream!"

They broke apart abruptly as Brooke appeared, struggling to hold onto the three cones. Lucas coughed awkwardly and got out to help her.

"Here." He said, offering Peyton her cone. "C'mon, Brooke, let's get back to the house and watch some girly chick flick..."

Brooke's cone slipped from her hand, landing on the ground as she took off running. Her gaze was fixated on someone coming their way.

"Brooke!"

"Luke?" Peyton asked, her tone filled with fear. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"It's okay." Lucas promised quickly, handing her his keys. "Lock the doors, Peyton, stay here. Brooke!"

"Why don't you just get lost already!" Brooke hissed, shoving him with such force that his back slammed up against the wall.

Ricky blinked. He'd never thought Brooke Davis, queen of Tree Hill High could be so strong.

"Get lost, bitch." He replied. "I'm not here to see you, or my dumb ass girlfriend. I just wanted some ice cream."

"You hit her." She spat, slapping him across the face. "You beat her. You don't deserve to even be alive! You're gonna pay for this!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Brooke!"

Arms wrapped around her waist as she went to hit him again. Lucas pulled her back, holding her against his chest as she sobbed.

"It's okay." He whispered as he carried her away. "Brooke, you gotta let me and Nathan deal with the bastard, okay? He could have hurt you again..."

"But he's never gonna stop hurting Peyton!" Brooke snapped, pushing him away from her.

 _Peyton, if you let this change you... He wins._

 _Well, maybe he wins._

"Brooke..."

"No, Luke!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she turned to face him. "Do you know what a horrible feeling it is when you can't protect the ones you love the most?"

Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Of course he knew what it felt like, he'd left the school with Peyton that day without telling Keith how much he loved him. Then his 'father' had shot his own brother in cold blood.

Brooke immediately recognized the look on his face. It was the same look he'd given her when she'd told him that she had lost Peyton that day, one of worry, and regret, and sorrow. He'd left her to go rescue her best friend.

"Let's go back to Peyton's house." She muttered, taking his hand. "I'll call Haley, and we'll make it an all-weekend thing instead of just an overnight thing."

He nodded, and they walked back to the car together, hands intertwined. Peyton watched them, trying not to overflow with jealously. Lucas had been Brooke's first, and she couldn't blame either one of them for still being close.

"Ready?" Lucas asked, sliding behind the wheel. Just as he had done with Brooke, he reached out to squeeze Peyton's hand too. He kept hold of her hand the entire car ride, and when they finally got back to her house, he carried her inside.

Brooke left with the promise to return in half an hour with food, popcorn, and enough movies to last a lifetime.

Lucas dropped down onto the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Fine." She replied. "I'm just fine."

* * *

"We're _baaaack!"_ Haley announced, throwing the door open. Nathan was right behind her, his arms loaded with pillows, blankets, and both of their bags.

Mouth was next, he carried in Brooke's groceries. Skills followed along behind him, carrying Brooke.

"I'm sorry!" Brooke squealed, the blood rushing to her head. She was thrown over his strong shoulder, her ass in the air. She'd made a comment about his basketball skills when she'd stopped to pick them up at the River Court, and he'd vowed to get revenge.

"Since when did you become Haley's pack mule?" Lucas asked, slapping his brother's shoulder in greeting.

"Very funny." Came his muffled reply. "Haley James, come and get some of this stuff right now, or I swear to god..."

Haley giggled and grabbed the bundle of bedding from him, finally allowing his handsome face to come into view. He rolled his eyes, dropping the bags to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hey guys." Peyton greeted lazily. "Long time no see..."

Her friends laughed. It was true, they were giving her little to no space, but she had barely spent any time since she'd started dating Ricky.

She'd missed them.

Skills finally let Brooke go, leaving her lying on a nearby chair as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to order a pizza. "Alright... Who wants anchovies?"

All eyes turned to Mouth, who held his hands up in surrender. 'Come on, guys! It was one time, and it was a dare! Thanks a lot, Luke."

Lucas shrugged. "Hey. At least we know you're allergic now."

One trip to the emergency room later, he'd been left with chubby cheeks for more than two weeks. It had seriously looked like he'd stuffed his mouth full of acorns before going to school.

Peyton listened to everyone in the room crack up, smiling to herself. These were some of the greatest people she had ever met, and she couldn't believe that at one time, the stupid rules of popularity had divided herself, Brooke, and Nathan against Lucas, Haley, Mouth and Skills.

She had no idea what she'd do without them.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey."

She jumped, the pen falling from her hand. He chuckled and she shot him a dark look, her heart pounded against her chest.

"Sorry!" Lucas laughed again and dropped down onto her bed. "I woke up, and saw that you were gone. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

 _Kinda dark, isn't it?_

 _I love you, Luke, but I've chosen darkness._

"I couldn't sleep." Peyton admitted, retrieving her pen. "I forgot how loud Nathan is when he snores."

"You should have heard Haley when we were thirteen and she had her retainer in." He mock-shuddered. "Worse than Nathan on a good day."

The two shared a look and burst out laughing.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Lucas asked her, patting the spot beside him.

She moved to sit next to him, leaning against him heavily. Lucas shifted suddenly so they were lying side by side. He brought his arms up to wrap around her, her head against his chest.

"I've noticed you haven't been sleeping..."

Peyton shrugged. "Nightmares come and go. The doctor said it was just gonna take some time. I'm okay, Luke."

He nodded, but his grip on her tightened. They lay there for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"What are you thinking about?" Peyton muttered. She'd woken up more than an hour ago, she'd thought that with all the fun she had had with her friends, she would have slept easily, but she still felt wide awake.

"Tonight." Lucas replied, glancing at the clock. 3:22 AM. "Or, last night, whichever it is. You and me? In the car? Did we almost..."

"Kiss?"

"Yeah..."

She sighed and glanced around the room. It was still dark, but she didn't need the light to find what she was looking for. It was the framed picture, the one that Brooke had thrown at her after egging her house that fateful day. The frame had been replaced.

 _I think I still have feelings for Lucas..._

 _You mean you care for him, as a friend?_

 _No. I mean more than that._

"Peyton?" He asked, his arms still around her. "Did you and I almost kiss last night?"

She nodded slowly. "I think we did..."

 _You said: 'I love you.'_

 _Okay, well, normally, that's a good thing._

 _You said: 'I love you, Lucas.'_

Peyton suddenly wished there was some sort of light so she could gauge his reaction. He hadn't let go of her yet.

Lucas tried to believe that he hadn't heard her right. He'd kissed her, many times before, and his feelings for her had never disappeared, but she was in trouble, again, and he'd just happened to play hero... Again. She wasn't thinking clearly.

And feelings she had ever had for him were probably long gone.

"So... Where does that leave us?"

Brooke was right about her, she'd always had a hard time letting her guard down, and letting people in. For the longest time, she'd blamed herself for the people she'd cared about who ended up leaving her. But maybe she could take a chance, just this once.

So, she took a deep breath.

"I love you, Lucas."

Lucas smiled sadly. "I love you too, Peyton. You know, we've been through so much together..."

"You don't understand..." Peyton shook her head, letting out a small laugh that was full of frustration. Did he really not see it? "I've been holding this in for a really long time... I just need you to know, I love you... I'm in love with you."

There it was, the elephant in the room. She'd said it, and she couldn't take it back. Could it finally be their chance? He was the one she really wanted to be with, true love always.

"Oh..." Lucas drew out.

He let go of her abruptly. He stood up and headed back downstairs, leaving the girl he was totally, and hopelessly in love with to collapse in tears on the bed.

She'd ruined everything.


	13. Chapter 13

"You said oh?!" Skills demanded, stepping into the room. He was already dressed to kill, his gym bag thrown over his shoulder. "Hold on... Peyton says: I'm in love with you, and you say oh?! Nice work, player."

"She caught me by surprise." He replied bitterly, trying to get his own bag ready. "What was I supposed to say, huh?"

Lucas hadn't invited Skills over, nor had he planned to tell his long-time friend about the drama that had unfolded the previous weekend, but for some stupid reason, he had. He needed to stick to confiding in Haley.

"Not oh!" He rolled his eyes. Was Lucas Scott _really_ that clueless? "Okay... What else did you say?"

Really... Had Skills just been sent there to tell him things that he already knew? It was a stupid thing to say, and he should have stayed to talk to her about it instead of running away like a scared little girl.

 _Even if we could be together, what makes you think it would work?_

He sighed, stuffing item after item into his gym bag. "I mumbled something about us being friends... And then I left."

"And you believe that?" Skills laughed. "That you and P. Sawyer are just friends?"

"Look, you know what Skills?" Lucas turned to face him. "For a long time I thought that maybe we'd be something more. It just never seemed to work out, you know? So, at a certain point you just gotta face the fact that it's not meant to be."

He shrugged. He'd known Lucas his entire life, and he'd known the blonde Ravens cheerleader for almost two years. They belonged together, even if they were both too stubborn to admit it. "Even if she wants more?"

"She's just a little confused." He replied sadly, wishing the words weren't true. "She's had a hard year and I happened to be her rescuer a few times."

"So maybe you the one who's confused." Skills pointed out. He wasn't going to let up on the subject until Lucas really thought about it. "Cause you didn't just happen to rescue her a few times. You didn't just happen to run into the school that day or save her from Psycho-Derek. Peyton happened to be there, but you _chose_ to be there. So, maybe you gotta think about that."

Lucas nodded, processing the information. He hated it when Skills was right.

* * *

"Well, well."

For once, she didn't cringe when she heard his voice. She was able to ignore him in favor of switching out her books for her next class.

"There's my sexy little cheerleader."

Only when he'd smacked her ass did she turn around in a fit of fury, her eyes glowing as she faced the person who had caused her so much pain.

"Don't touch me." Peyton hissed, pushing him away from her.

"Aww, baby." Ricky raised a hand, and before she could stop him, he'd slapped her across the face. Hard.

The force of the blow sent her to the ground. She stared up at him in shock, her palm pressed against her stinging cheek.

"Listen here, and listen good, bitch." He said, yanking her up by her hair. "Because of you, and your stupid friends, and that prick Whitey, I've been expelled! I can't play basketball anymore, Peyton, and it's all your fault. To top it off, my parents are sending me to some boarding school in Vermont! You couldn't have just kept your damn mouth-"

"Hey!"

Lucas shoved his backpack in Brooke's general direction before closing the distance between them in three long strides. He pushed Peyton back before raising his fist. Before she could stop him, he'd punched Ricky again.

"I heard about Vermont." He said, grinning bitterly. "It's a shame, man. You were _such_ a good player. Too bad this will be the last time you get to see Peyton."

Lucas hit him again before grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him forward. "I hope I've made myself clear the last few times my brother and I have kicked your ass, but if you ever contact her again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

He let Ricky slump to the floor and took his backpack from Brooke before grabbing Peyton's hand.

"Wow." Lucas said, over his shoulder as he led her away. "I guess I'm more like my father than anyone ever would have thought."

Whatever anger, or disappointment Peyton had felt for him before disappeared as she threw herself at him, winding her arms around his torso. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"It's over, Peyton." Lucas promised, his hand resting at the back of her head. "It's all over. He's never gonna hurt you again."

Was it over? Was she really free from him?

 _It didn't mean anything. I'm sorry._

 _Peyton... See? It does mean something._

She might have been free from Ricky, but she would never be free from her feelings for Lucas. They was no escaping him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked, keeping his arm around her as they moved down the hallway together.

 _It can't._

 _But it does._

 _Peyton shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks, Luke. I think all I really need right now is the people I love the most around me... Even if it has to be twenty four seven for the next three hundred years."_

 _Lucas, you're dating Brooke._

 _I know, and she's great, okay, but she's not you. Look, ever since you came to my room and told me how you felt about me, I've been hiding with Brooke. Okay, I've been trying not to get hurt again. I don't wanna hide anymore._

"And don't you forget it." Lucas replied with a laugh, squeezing her shoulders. "Wait... Do I still count as one of those people."

She rolled her eyes. "Always."

He offered to walk her to class... All of her classes, and she gratefully accepted. He left her at the door with a tight hug before jogging to his math class. The last thing he needed was a detention for being late.

Lucas couldn't focus on whatever his math teacher was talking about, he was too worried about his blonde haired, green eyed friend to pay attention.

He couldn't believe the words had actually come out of her mouth that night... Had he really heard her right?

 _I love you... I'm in love with you._

Did he still feel the same way? After everything they had been through?

True love always. He thought. Always.


	14. Chapter 14

_It's good! I don't believe it! Lucas Scott drains a three pointer at the buzzer! And the Tree Hill Ravens are champions at last! We win! We win!_

Lucas dropped to his knees as the ball sank through the basket. He'd done it! He'd made the winning shot!

Suddenly, the crowd was running from the bleachers to occupy the floor. Peyton felt Brooke and Haley release their grip on her hands, and she threw down her pompoms to join the rest of her friends.

They were a big, sweaty, ecstatic crowd.

"Who the man, baby?" Skills asked with a grin, looping his arms around Bevin's waist.

"You're the man, baby!" She replied, hugging him again.

Confetti began to fall, Whitey glanced around, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

"Haley!" Nathan called, brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"You did it!" Haley said, feeling his arms wrap around her.

"We did it." He corrected before pressing his lips to hers. God, he loved her.

"Luke!" Brooke broke free from the team, resting a hand on his arm.

"Oh my god!" He breathed, pulling her into a hug. "This is amazing!"

Everything he had been working for since joining the team two years earlier had finally paid off. Keith would have been so proud, of both of his nephews.

Brooke laughed and pulled a stray piece of confetti out of her mouth before grinning at him again. The night was officially perfect, thanks to her friend Lucas Eugene Scott.

"This is a dream come true!"

They turned to look at the girl they both loved, and would do anything to protect. She watched the colorful strips of paper fall, her eyes full of amusement. For the first time in forever, she actually looked happy.

"So who do you want standing next to you?" She asked, shaking him.

 _Well I have a question to ask you but before you give me an answer, I just want you to know there is a point to it okay?_

 _Okay._

Lucas blinked. Earlier the year before, Peyton had asked him the very same question, and he thought he'd given her his honest answer.

 _Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?_

 _Kate Bosworth._

 _Shut up, I'm serious!_

 _Oh, so am I._

He stood there, watching the most beautiful girl in the world, while his ex-girlfriend, turned friend, was finally giving him her blessing.

"Go."

Lucas watched her carefully for a few moments, his eyes full of confusion.

"It's okay." Brooke promised him. There were no hard feelings, and she only wanted her best friend to be happy. Who was she to stand in the way of two people who were so obviously meant to be together.

"Go!"

His hand landed on her shoulder for a few seconds, squeezing softly, a silent thank you.

 _Luke, come on, it could be anybody you know. Your mom, Haley..._

 _Your boy Skills._

 _Lucas approached her slowly, his eyes taking in all of her beauty. She was in uniform, there was a blue ribbon wrapped around her pony tail, and even with her fading bruises, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

 _Who's it gonna be?_

 _Brooke._

 _Alright... If that's what you really want, then I have a way for you to get her back._

"Hey!" Peyton greeted, her hands resting on her hips. "Nice shot!"

"Nice legs." Lucas replied, smiling when she laughed. "A little chickeny."

She laughed again and moved closer to hug him. He held her close, as he had so many times before.

It felt right, like they were meant to be.

All too soon, Peyton pulled back and gave him another small smile.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya."

 _I'll be seeing ya._

Lucas Scott was in love with Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.

"Hey, Peyton!"

She turned to face him, her smile still in place. There were a million different ways that this one boy could break her heart, and he didn't even realize it.

"It's you." He announced, moving away from his teammates to step closer to her.

"What?" Peyton asked, her eyes full of confusion.

"When all my dreams come true..." Lucas repeated her words. "The one I want next to me... It's you... It's you, Peyton."

She couldn't believe it... He'd said it, he'd actually said it!

Lucas's hand cupped her cheeks, and she smiled again before leaning in to press her lips to his. It was real, it was beautiful, and it was right.

They continued kissing as the crowd around them grew. They only broke apart when someone cleared his throat.

"Well, well." Nathan chuckled, slipping his arm around his wife's waist. Brooke, Mouth, Skills, Bevin and Haley had joined him.

Peyton and Lucas shared a sheepish look.

"It's about time, man!"

In very rare Nathan Scott fashion, he pulled all of his friends in for a group hug. They had made it, through deaths, and the school shooting, and Psycho Derek/Ian attacks. They'd won their final game of the season, of their high school carers, and they'd somehow managed to stay friends through the thick and thin.

Things could only get better.

"I love you, Lucas Scott." Peyton whispered, before their friends could pull them apart. "I love you, so much."

"Not as much as I love you, Peyton Sawyer." Lucas kept hold of her hand. He pulled her back into his safe embrace.

Much to their friends disgust, they began to kiss again. Despite how sore his arms were, he wrapped them around her, lifting her up to spin her around in a circle.

"I love you." Peyton said again. She'd never grow tired of saying the words out loud.

"I love you." Lucas told her.

He was now, and he would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ten Years Later**

"Okay..." She drew out nervously. She was still thinking of a hundred and one ways to kill her best friend for talking her into this. "Um... You can sit, everyone. Wow. Well, we are gathered here today before god and nature to join Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer in Holy Matrimony."

"Nice work, Hales." He muttered.

Growing up, she'd always been a walking dictionary, and he was happy to see that married life had yet to change her.

"Thank you!" Haley replied with a grin, just as quietly.

She couldn't believe the day had finally come, though it had been a very last minute thing. Her Lucas, and her Peyton were finally getting married, and in just over a month, they'd be expecting their first child.

"Now, some of you may be wondering where the word "matrimony" comes from." She continued, gesturing to her friend's growing belly. "Well, interestingly enough, the word "matrimony" is from the Latin root word for "motherhood," which I think is really appropriate today..."

Lucas and Peyton shared a look. They both loved her dearly, but Haley James-Scott was a very dry person when she got nervous.

"Well, the thing is that, uh, every, um..." Haley reached out suddenly, seizing one of the white roses she had spent all morning pinning to the trees. Peyton had been the one to suggest using song lyrics! "Rose has its thorn... Just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song..."

"Poison?" Peyton whispered, raising an eye brow. Haley was dying. "Of all the lyrics ever written, you're gonna go with Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison?"

Her best friend chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Oh, I just... I don't..." She stuttered, glancing back at the audience. Someone very important was missing... Again! "Really, Skills?!"

The engaged couple turned to look at the empty seat beside their basketball playing friend. He'd let Jamie Scott out of his sight, again, even after he'd attached a leash to the five year old! The last thing they needed was another Nanny Carrie scare.

Skills jumped to his feet, reaching for his walkie talkie. "Jamie Scott! Macaulay..."

Jamie looked over at him, his expression innocent. He'd just wanted to pet the dog.

"Boy, get your ass back over here." He snapped, sitting back down. The crowd chuckled. "You're killing me, man."

Haley shot Brooke a desperate look, but she shrugged. She had her own toast written, but she was going to give it at the reception. Haley was on her own.

"Okay... Oh, wait a minute!"

"Oh, ugh..."

Lucas groaned as he realized what his best friend was up to. She reached for the tin they had kept a secret for so long, opening it to retrieve a folded up piece of paper.

"'Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott.'" Haley read aloud. "Lucas wrote this in the 8th grade."

Peyton looked up at him, her eyes shinning. He'd known her before she'd known herself, and she loved that about him.

"I remember him talking about her constantly, and not just in the 8th grade, in the 9th grade, and the 10th grade, and 11th grade..."

He smiled at his soon-to-be wife, though his thoughts were full of ways to get back at Haley for revealing something that he'd tried so hard to forget. If Peyton had known about his 8th grade wish while they were in high school...

None of his predictions had come true before, but he was so grateful that that was not the case for the wish made by a love-struck, thirteen year old boy.

Haley grinned at him as she continued. "And, finally, in our sophomore year, Lucas gathered up his courage and talked to Peyton for the first time right here at this lake... And she was a bitch."

 _First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me._

Peyton let out a suppressed giggle. Meeting Lucas by the lake that first time, she had been a total bitch, but he wasn't real to her then.

"He said, 'Haley, I talked to her!'" Her smile only grew. "And when I asked him if the fantasy was finally over, if he could finally admit that Peyton Sawyer was human after all. He said, 'No. Peyton Sawyer is not human. She's an angel. And she's _my_ angel.'"

Lucas squeezed her hand.

"I believe in true love." Haley muttered, glancing at her own husband. They'd defied the odds of high school relationships, getting married at sixteen, and staying together despite the hurdles life loved to throw a Scott's way. "I believe in love at first sight. I believe love conquers all. And that doesn't mean there's not gonna be hard days or difficult things to deal with, because there will be. But finding that person who does it for you and knowing, that person loves you back. It just makes everything so much easier. 'Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott.' That was the dream. And here we are 10 years later, and we all get to witness today a dream come true. Okay... Luke?"

Lucas took the ring from his little brother, carefully sliding the band onto her finger. He couldn't believe he was here, marrying the girl of his dreams. Haley was right, there would be hard times. They'd fallen in love in high school and split a year later. He'd gotten engaged to another woman, but the second that Peyton Sawyer had come back to Tree Hill, he'd tried to be just friends with her, he'd told her that another guy wasn't good enough for her, he'd fought with her, he'd kissed her, he'd told her he hated her, he'd apologized, and then he had tried to say goodbye to Peyton Sawyer.

He'd called her a day later, asking her to come to Vegas with him and get married.

And here she was, pregnant with his child, even with the risk of hemorrhaging while in labor, because she loved that baby. Here she was, finally becoming Peyton Scott.

"Peyton..." Lucas began, their eyes meeting. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you. And this ring and these words are just simply a way to show the rest of the world what has been in my heart for as long as I've known you. I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I always have, and I always will."

She had no idea what she would do without him.

"Lucas Scott..." Peyton took a breath. We've been through so much together. And despite how confused I've been or lost I might have gotten, there was always you ... Finding me and saving me. You deserve to be adored, so that's what we're gonna do your baby and me. We are going to adore you for years to come. I am so terribly in love with you. And I always will be."

"Well... By the power vested in me by ..." Haley paused to listen to her friend's beautiful laugh. "I know pronounce you man and wife. Lucas Scott, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally!" Lucas sighed dramatically, pressing his lips to hers. Peyton Sawyer was finally Peyton Scott, his beautiful wife, Peyton Scott, and he would never let go of her again.

* * *

 **This is it :'( the final chapter :( But I am currently working on a sequel, so fear not, my lovelies :) Thanks for reading!**

 **xoxo**


End file.
